chimyrrfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
x The primary difference between the elves and the dwarves comes down to one important point; while the dwarves act upon their world to make it fit their wishes, the elves live in harmony and rhythm with the world around them. Changing and versatile, the elves see it as their duty to fit into the environment as best they can, using their common sense, adaptability, and close connection with the land. Physical Description Compared to humans, elves stand tall, lithe and graceful. Most elves are six foot tall or higher, but with light, yet muscular builds. Their pointed ears are pronounced, their tips a few inches above the tops of their heads. Elves are almost entirely hairless, the only hair being that on their scalp and eyebrows, but the hair they do have is often grown long, thick and wild. Elven eyes are a single colour, showing no pupil or whites, giving the race intense stares. Similar to the dwarves, elves naturally take on the colouration of their environs, but to a much more pronounced degree. Their hair and bodies can be vivid shades, camouflaging them in their native terrains, yet distinctly marking them outside. The colours and shades of an elf’s colouration can help non-elves identify what type of elf they are. Some elven subraces include: forest elves, with skin and hair in shades of green, browns, occasional yellows, reds, purples; mountain elves with stone grey skins and storm coloured hair; desert elves with skins of yellow, tan and red, with copper hair; polar elves coloured entirely white with pale blue eyes; sea elves with hair and skin in blues and greens of the oceans; deep elves with entirely black hair, skin and eyes; urban elves with patterned or piebald skins of greys and browns and the colourations of the people they share spaces with. Society Relations Alignment and Religion ' ' Adventurers Racial Modification * Ability Score Racial Traits: Elves gain +2 Dex, -2 Con, and +2 Wis. * Type: Elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. * Size: Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Sylvan, or Troll * Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. * Skill Bonus: Elves have a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Landcunning: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no other races, especially the secrets of their home terrains. Elves gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks. In their home terrain (such as forest elves in the forest, desert elves in the desert, etc) these bonuses improve to +2. * Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. * Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. ' ' Classes Alchemist: Barbarian: Bard: Cavalier: Cleric: Druid: Fighter: Inquisitor: Magus: Monk: Oracle: Paladin: Ranger: Rogue: Sorcerer: Summoner: Witch: Wizard: Category:Races